Un fan en fairy tail
by Idra Usui
Summary: Espero les guste este fanfic


**_Capitulo 1:¿que esta pasando?_**

Todo empieza con un joven de unos 16 años de edad, un fanatico de un anime que, ya deben conocer, el nombre de ese chico era john y he aqui su historia...

John: ¡MALDICIÓN, tengo que esperar casi dos meses para la tercera temporada, que frustrante, para amolarla no pude ver nada por estar en la escuela-(flashback)

-señor john, ¿podria ayudarnos con unos asuntos de la institución?-dijo un maestro-depende, ¿tendre puntos extra? -dijo john con un tono burlon-si-exclamo con molestia el maestro-vamos entonces-menciono john con alegria-(fin de flashback)

John:bueno, tiene sus beneficios jajaja-dijo con una risa malvada, john iba caminando por una calle a las 8:30 de la noche un lunes, hasta que...

(Sonido de clacson)

John:¡o mierda!-(sonido de automovil chocando)

Tiempo despues, llegaron las ambulancias y atendieron a un chico gravemente herido

 ** _3 horas despues, hospital:_**

Doctor:señora, hicimos lo que pudimos pero... -exclamo el doctor con tristeza

Madre de john:¡no puede ser, digame que no es cierto doctor! -dijo la madre en un tono sollozo-¡HIJOOOOOO!

1 semana despues, se llevo a cabo el funeral del desafortunado chicochico, ¿o deberia decir semiafortunado?

 ** _(Espacio mental de john)_**

John:¿donde estoy? ¡Ay! Duele, porque esta todo oscuro, ¿estoy muerto?-dijo preocupado

Desconocido-se podria decir que si ¿o no?, no se-dijo el desconocido con un toque fe seriedad

John:¿que? ¿quien dijo eso? ¿PERO QUEEEEE? ¿QUIEN ERES? -dijo john demasiado desconcertado

Desconocido:digamos que soy tu ángel guardián-dijo con un poco de risa por la escena que hizo john

John:¿como? ¿Mi ángel guardián?-dijo john que estaba tratando de disimular todo

Angel:se podria decir que moriste por un automóvil, pero tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti-dijo el ángel tratando de hacer sentir mejor a john

John:mmmm... Dame primero la buena-dijo ya un poco tranquilo

Angel:la buena es que tu no deverias haber muerto, ese no era tu destino, _según lo que me dijo mi jefe,_ asi que te dare otra oportunidad-dijo el angel muy entusiasmado

John:¿QUEEEE ENSERIO? -exclamó john con alegria- y cual es la mala

Angel:la mala es que no te regresare a tu mundo, ya que, según todos en tu mundo, ya estas muerto y nadie pudo probar lo contrario-dijo el angel un poco triste

John:¿pero como si solo han pasado como unos 5 minutos-dijo john un poco confuso

Angel:aqui el tiempo transcurre diferente, mientras aqui han pasado 5 minutos, en la tierra ya pasó una semana-termino de explicar el ángel

John:¡o valla! No entiendo eso del tiempo, y que hay de mi madre, mi hermana, mi familia como esta-dijo john aceptando la noticia

Angel:estan un poco tristes por la perdida que sufrieron, pero estan bien, felices de que estas en un lugar mejor-termino de contarle a john

John:bueno, debo seguir el mismo ejemplo que ellos-dijo john entusiasmado-¿a dónde me vas a mandar entonces?

Angel:bueno, tengo que mandarte a la dimensión mas cercana, ya que, me da flojera hacer un viaje tan largo-dijo el angel con una risita de verguenza

John:mmmmm... Eres igual que yo jajajaja-río john dandole la razón al ángel-oye, por cierto, ¿tienes algun nombre?-cuestionó al angel con curiosidad

Angel:mmmm... Se podría decir que tu me pusiste mi nombre-dijo el angel aclarado esa duda

 ** _(Flashback)_**

John:a ver aqui dice que el dios del fuego en la mitología japonesa se llama _kagutsuchi_ , o tambien es el dios del infierno ¡GENIAAAAL! creo que esa llamare a mi protector XD

 ** _(FIN DE FLASHBACK)_**

John:¡ooooohhh! Ya veo, entonces tu eres kagutsuchi-dijo john emocionado

Angel:algo asi-dijo con una gota de sudor-bueno, el mundo al que te mandare tiene de energía algo a lo que le llaman **magia,** creo que ya sabes cual mundo es

John:(emocionado)-¡GENIAAAAAL! seré un mago no puedo esperar-dijo john con una alegria incalculable

Angel:antes que nada, tengo que enseñarte el uso de esa energía, y tendras que ponerte otro nombre, ya que, john ya esta muerto-dijo el angel serio

John:mmmmm... Bueno me llamaré **_Idra Usui_** , ya había pensado en ese nombre tiempo atras, no puedo esperar a usar la magia, y mientra sea de fuego o rayo genialgenial-dijo john, o actualmente, idra impaciente

Kagutsuchi:espera... Todavia no te digo la consecuencia de ir a ese mundo-dijo el angel mas serio de lo común

Idra:¿de que hablas?-dijo idra un tanto asustado

Kagutsuchi:una vez llegando a ese mundo, perderas todo recuerdo recolectado en tu mundo, familia, amigos, vida, etc.-diji el angel esperando la reacción de idra

Idra:mmmmm... Bueno, algo tenía que pasar, nada es gratis, acepto el precio-dijo idra firme a su palabra

Kagutsuchi:bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento para usar la magia

 ** _6 meses después_**

Idra:no puedo creer lo dificil que fue, pero, lo logré, ya uso magia-dijo idra con una nueva actitud-que pasa kagutsuchi, te veo pensativo

Kagutsuchi:no es nada, pero, al parecer perdiste tu actitud de idiota jajaja:dijo el angel en un tono burlón

Idra:ni me lo recuerdes, si que rea un idiota pero soy otra persona, literalmente-exclamo idra con cierto tono de fastidio

Kagutsuchi:Bueno, es hira de marcharnos, pero, vas a llegar con una edad mas joven, ya que, consumire un poco de tu energía de tu mundo para llegar, en pocas palabras volveras a ser un mocoso-dijo el angel

Idra:no importa, ya lo veia venir-dijo idra sin importancia

Kagutsuchi:otra cosa... -dijo el angel con suspenso-te voy a mandar con el kagutsuchi original, tengo que decirte que la historia que conoces de ese mundo ya no sera la misma, pero no es mucha la diferencia... Por ahora-termino de explicar el angel

Idra:estupendo pero, porque me mandaras con el-dijo idra curioso

Kagutsuchi:ya tendras la edad en la cual empezaron su entrenamiento los... **_DRAGON SLAYERS_**

La tensión en ese momento se podria cortar con un cuchillo hasta que, idra decidio romper con esa tensión

Idra:entonces, quiere decir que kagutsuchi es un dragón-pregunto idra

Angel:el es **dragón del infierno** , osea que sera un martirio estar con el, y ademas, seras algo asi como un dragon-demon slayer-termino de explicar el angel

Idra:entonces que estamos esperando, kagutsuchi me espera.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

espero les halla gustado este capitulo, apenas estoy empezando asi que, si hay errores, haganmelo saber gracias por su atención, tal vez mañana suba el capitulo 2


End file.
